Magical Brothers
by Fanpire101
Summary: Follow the Marauders through their 7 years at Hogwarts, which also includes drama, romance, friendships, death and even some music in later chapters. TGDC
1. Prologue

**A/N:** This story has a few spoilers from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. You've been warned. I'm rewriting this story, it used to be called The Fifth Marauder.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except for Serenity, Hope, Esmeralda and Adrianna. Anything recognizable belongs to J.K Rowling, even though I want to throw something at her for making me become depressed.

**Before the Legend**

_**Prologue**_

2 young girls and 1 young boy stepped onto Platform 9¾. It was evident that the girl with the glasses and black hair in a bun and the young boy were siblings.

The sister had black hair that was pulled into a high bun and she was wearing rimless glasses. She was 11 years old and was preparing to board the Hogwart's Express for her first day of school. She had brown eyes and was about 5'5.

Her brother had light brown hair and did not have glasses to cover his brown eyes. He looked tired and like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was also 11 and was going to join his sister in their first year of school at school. They may have been the same age but they were not twins, in fact he was older by 10 months. He was 2 inches taller than his sister.

Their companion had an air of elegance about her. Her shimmering blonde hair fell to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a rare mixture of gray, green and blue but they were filled with sadness. She was by far taller than the rest of her companions, being 5'9. She also was 11, ready to start her magical education.

The trio were escorted by the siblings mother and father. The blonde's parents couldn't escort her.

"Alright, Remus. Take care of yourself." The mother told her only son.

"I will, mum." Remus told his worried mother. The father patted his son on the back after the mother gave him a tight hug.

"Adrianna, take care of yourself and your brother. Oh, and stay out of trouble." Her mother told her only daughter.

"Yes mum." Remus's sister told her overprotective mother. Adrianna gave her father a hug and then turned to her mother to do the same. The family turned to their companion.

"Uncle John, Aunt Matilda. Thank you for bringing me to the station." The blonde embraced her Aunt and Uncle.

"Serenity, it's no problem. We know that your father is busy." John told his brothers only child. As the small family embraced for the last time the warning horn went off on the train. The conductor rushed up and stowed their luggage in the train and ushered the 3 first years onto the train. The children stuck their heads out and waved to their relatives.

As soon as the adults were out of sight, the children quickly pulled their heads back inside the train.

"I guess we'd better find a compartment, huh?" Remus asked.

"This is the only free compartment," called a voice that none of the cousins recognized. Adrianna stuck her head into the compartment.

"Yeah guys, there is enough room in here for all of us." Adrianna called. The remaining 2 cousins stepped into the compartment. There already was a boy with messy black hair and glasses sitting across from a haughty looking boy with shoulder length black hair. Sitting as far away from the two boys was a red head girl who was staring out the window. Serenity sat in between the haughty looking boy and the red head. Remus sat next to Adrianna who sat next to the window.

"I'm James Potter, by the way," said the boy with messy black hair and crooked glasses. The cousins recognized the voice as the one that called them in.

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is my sister Adrianna." Remus introduced them.

"I'm Serenity Commons." Serenity told them.

"Sirius Black." The boy with shoulder length black hair spoke up.

"Who's she?" Adrianna asked, gesturing at the girl Serenity was sitting next to.

"No idea." James told them.

"I think she's mute. She hasn't spoken one word. _Parlez-vous Anglais?_" Sirius asked, reaching over Serenity to poke the red head in the arm. The French comment with the British accent caused James, Remus, Serenity and Adrianna to start laughing. Sirius soon joined them until the compartment door opened and a slight, pudgy boy with mousy blonde hair poked his head in.

"Hey Petey, what happened? Didja get lost?" James asked, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. The boy shook his head and sat quietly next to Remus.

"This is Peter Pettigrew." James introduced him. Peter half raised his hand in greeting.

"Peter, this is Serenity Commons, Remus Lupin and Adrianna Lupin." Sirius said, pointing at each person. Peter opened his mouth at Serenity's last name.

"C-C-C-C-Comm-Commons?" Peter whispered. Serenity scowled as Remus and Adrianna laughed.

"Well, it was only a matter of time until someone figured it out." Serenity told them in her slight Scottish accent.

"What?" James asked.

"What is the last name of the Minister of Magic?" Serenity asked.

"Commons…OH!" Sirius replied, finally getting why Serenity looked familiar. The Minister and his daughter had dropped in to offer their condolences when Sirius's grandfather passed away.

"Yeah, like I really want to spend my summer vacation traveling around being taken care of by a handler who barely speaks English." Serenity complained.

"It must get pretty quiet." James sympathized.

"Yeah but I usually get what I want. On the plus side: I learned how to say 'Let me stay up until 11 or I'll call my Daddy' in 13 different languages," she told them perkily. This caused them to start laughing even more. Sirius had his legs resting on Serenity's lap so he was stretched out on 2 spaces. The red head still had not said anything and the group who had become fast friends had virtually forgotten about her.

When there was about 2 hours left in the train ride, the compartment door slid open to reveal a stringy, pallid boy with greasy black hair. He walked quickly and twitchily, like a spider and sat opposite of the red head. The group paid no attention to them but it was hard not to hear what they were saying so they pretended not to listen, even though they were.

"I don't want to talk to you," the red head said in a constricted voice.

"Why not?" The boy asked.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw that letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

"So she's my sister!"

"She's only a-"

"But we're going! This is it! We're off to Hogwarts!" The red head smiled.

"You'd better be in Slytherin," said the boy, whom Sirius recognized as Severus Snape. Snape's mother was Sirius's mother's friend and sometimes the boys were forced to play together. Snape usually disappeared to play with Sirius' brother, Regulus.

"Slytherin?" James asked. "Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked Sirius.

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." Sirius replied without a smile. Serenity started choking.

"Blimey! And I thought you seemed alright!" James said. Sirius grinned while patting Serenity on the back.

"Maybe I'll break tradition. Where're you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"'Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!' Like my dad." James replied, brandishing an imaginary sword. Snape made a small, disparaging noise. James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?" James asked. It was obvious that this was the start of a horrid rivalry.

"No," Snape replied, though his slight sneer said otherwise. "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter. The red head sat up, rather flushed, and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment."

"Ooooo…" Adrianna and Serenity imitated her lofty voice. They had recognized her the minute she had spoken. Remus, Adrianna and Serenity had been educated at Muggle schools until they were old enough to go to Hogwarts and they knew the red head was Lily Evans who had been a goody-goody while Adrianna and Serenity had goofed off at the back of the class.

James tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"See ya Snivellus!" Sirius called, bringing up the old nickname from when they were kids. The second the doors closed the compartment was filled with raucous and booming laughter. Remus had also recognized Lily and remembered how much trouble his sister and cousin had gotten into because of her.

When the laughter died off Peter had the nerve to ask, "Who were they?"

"Lily Evans." Adrianna replied, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

"And the guy was Severus Snape. Half-blood." Sirius added, clawing his way into a sitting position.

"Is there something wrong with that?" Adrianna asked.

"No. We're all equals." James told her. "Being a Pureblood is nothing to brag about. Everybody thinks that you're snobby and arrogant because of it. And just because I have a high opinion of myself doesn't mean I'm arrogant." Sirius shook his head.

"My family has taken to marrying cousins to keep my family all Pureblood. I hate it."

"Yeah. Being Pureblood is nothing to be happy about." Serenity interjected. Peter nodded.

At that moment the train started slowing down.

"Here we go," Remus said. The group of 1st Years exited the train and immediately heard a booming voice calling them.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way!" The group saw a giant, rugged head floating over everyone else. All the first years gathered around the giant.

"I'm Hagrid. Keeping of Keys and Grounds a' Hogwarts. Please follow me." Hagrid led them to a row of boats in the Black Lake.

"4 students per boat, if ya please." Serenity, Remus, Adrianna and Peter sat together in one boat while Sirius, James, a boy who looked suspiciously like Sirius and another boy sat in the boat in front of them. Severus, the red head and 2 other girls were behind them in another boat. With Hagrid in front, the boats floated to Hogwarts. When all of them gathered at the front of the castle, a motherly looking witch stepped out of the castle and ushered them inside.

"Alright children," she started. "When you pass through these doors you will gather around the table at the front. Be prepared to be Sorted into the 4 Hogwarts Houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff and Slytherin. I am Professor McGonnagle, Head of Gryffindor House. Professor Slughorn is Head of Slytherin House, Professor Flitwick is the Head of Ravenclaw and Professor Sprout is the Head of Huffelpuff." McGonnagle told them. She opened the doors to the Great Hall and disappeared behind them.

"Good luck, mates." James told his new friends.

"Hopefully we'll all be in the same House." Sirius added.

"All of you want Gryffindor but I want Slytherin." Adrianna interrupted. McGonnagle stuck her head back into the hall.

"We're ready for you now." she told them. The first years flooded the Great Hall. They saw the banners of the red and gold lion, the green and silver snake, the black and yellow badger, and the white and blue raven. They all gathered around the table where an old black wizards hat sat on a stool.

All of a sudden a rip in the hat opened and the hat started singing. When it was finished Professor McGonnagle called out the first name on a long list.

"Anna Atwell."

"Huffelpuff!" A few minutes went by.

"Joy Bijou."

"Slytherin!" The black haired girl walked over to the Slytherin table where everyone was cheering. She was greeted by a tall blonde man with a prefects badge.

"Sirius is next, right?" Adrianna asked James.

"Should be," he whispered back.

"Regulus Black." The boy who looked suspiciously like Sirius walked up and sat down on the stool. While the hat was contemplating which house he should go in Sirius turned around.

"He's my younger brother by 11 months. Apparently, he's the better brother and better son." Sirius told them.

"Slytherin!" The hat yelled.

"And that's probably why," Sirius chuckled, causing a ripple of muffled laughter to go through the group of friends.

"Sirius Black."

The hat was on Sirius's head for a good 10 minutes before it called out, "Gryffindor!" James applauded loudly with the rest of Sirius's friends.

A few minutes later McGonnagle said, "Serenity Commons." Serenity walked up and the hat sat on her head.

"Gryffindor!" Sirius applauded loudly from the table while James and her cousins applauded from the thinning group of First Years. The Gryffindor prefects looked shocked that the Minister's daughter was going to be in their house.

"Hope Daniels."

"Gryffindor!" A girl with auburn hair and blue eyes joined the Gryffindor table.

"Lily Evans." The red head from the train stepped up.

"Let's see what Miss. Goody-Two-Shoes gets," Serenity told Sirius, not looking up from the thumb war they were having underneath the table. Sirius chuckled.

"Gryffindor!" The hat yelled. Sirius did not miss the disappointed look that Snape was wearing.

"Snivellus looks upset." Sirius whispered.

"Why do you call him that?" Serenity asked.

"Our mother's used to have tea together and would try to force me and Snape to play. Usually he ended p with my goofy brother, Reg."

"Ahh."

Sirius and Serenity slid over on the bench so that Lily would have a place to sit. She looked at them, crossed her arms and moved to sit next to Hope.

"Arnold Fridley."

"Ravenclaw!" Minutes passed before someone they knew got Sorted.

"Adrianna Lupin."

"Gryffindor!" Adrianna sat next to Serenity, who was sitting across from Sirius, in a huff.

"Why does your brother, the long haired hippy, get Slytherin and I don't. I'm twice as bad as he'll ever be." Adrianna grumbled. Serenity laughed at her cousins discomfort.

"Remus Lupin."

"Gryffindor!" Remus sat next to Sirius and laughed at Adrianna who was currently trying to burn holes through the Sorting Hat with her eyes.

"Esmeralda Orlean."

"Gryffindor!" A girl with short brown hair sat in between Lily and Hope.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Hmmm, either Gryffindor or Slytherin. GRYFFINDOR!" Peter, looking relieved, joined his friends at the crowding table.

"Arthur Phillips."

"Slytherin!"

"James Potter."

"He's going to get in, no doubt about it." Remus said.

"Gryffindor!" As the friends burst into applause Adrianna heard her brother mutter, "Told ya so." James joined the table and sat next to Sirius. James was sitting in front of Adrianna, Sirius was sitting in front of Serenity and Peter was sitting across from Remus.

"Reg Randolph."

"Huffelpuff!"

"Severus Snape." The hat sat on Snape's oily, greasy hair for a minute.

"Slytherin!" Snape cast a sad glance at Lily who returned the look.

Minutes later, the Sorting was finished and the old wizard sitting in the middle of the staff table stood up.

"To our newcomers, welcome to Hogwarts. To our old hands, welcome back. I will save the giant speech until the very end so for now, let the feast begin." Professor Dumbledore told them as plates upon plates of magic and Muggle food appeared on the 4 house tables. Everyone took as much as they wanted. While James was eating, he accidentally kicked Lily, who wasn't sitting too far away from him.

"James Potter, you…"

**A/N:** 2, 560 words. Probably the longest first chapter I've ever written. Remember that this is a prologue. The next chapter is skipping to the beginning of their 5th year but there will be a lot of flashbacks so that you know how things happen. Reda and Review.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm writing this while this story only has 1 review. Thank you to the person who reviewed.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter, Fred would still be alive and Lily and James would never have died. (hurls chocolate pies at J.K Rowling for killing Fred)

**Chapter 1**

_**4 Years Later**_

"JAMES POTTER, YOU…" The 15 year old Gryffindor Seeker of 3 years recognized the voice that was screaming at him from across Platform 9 ¾. James' black hair had grown to shoulder length, was curly and messy, as always. His ever-crooked glasses covered his brown eyes. He had grown to about 5'11 over the past 4 years and had wiry muscles in his arms from Quidditch training. James arranged his smile into the smirk that always graced his lips and turned.

15 year old Lily Evans was storming towards James, red hair flying out behind her, green eyes piercing his. She was about 5'9 and had a Prefects badge on her robes. Why she had her school robes on before they had even boarded the train, James would never know. He made it his top priority to never try to figure out the female mind. In his books, it was dangerous territory.

"Ahh, Evans. What is the insult this year? Prat? Arrogant git? Toerag?" James asked her, trying to hold in his laughter.

"JAMES POTTER, YOU PRAT!" Lily screeched in his ear as she was now standing next to him.

"What did I do this time?" he asked, rolling his eyes. He fancied Lily but still, she didn't have to scream at him while he could hear her perfectly fine, for now. If she kept this up, he would be as deaf as a doornail.

"Why does Severus have PINK hair!?!" Lily screeched. "I thought even you would wait until you were at the school."

"Lily-kins, sorry to burst your bubble but…I didn't turn Snape's hair pink. I actually _would_ wait until I was at school," James replied, trying to see over Lily's head to see if he could see any of his friends on the Platform. He saw Remus kiss his girlfriend since 3rd year, Esmeralda Orlean. He saw Adrianna Lupin and Serenity Commons hug their relatives. James scowled. Serenity's father still hadn't come to drop her off in the 5 years they had come to Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew and, James smiled at the sight of his best friend, Sirius Black were waiting nearby for Ren and Addy. Hope Daniels was walking towards Lily.

"JAMES! Were you listening to a word I've been saying?" Lily asked.

"Sorry, what was that?" James smirked.

"Ugh!" Lily sniffed as she walked away with Hope. Peter saw James by himself and walked up to him.

"Hey James!" Peter said adoringly.

"Hey Wormtail, what's up?" James asked, still watching Lily's retreating back.

"My summer was great. We, meaning Sirius and I, were waiting for the girls to notice us but they never did. They're too busy saying goodbye to John and Matilda. Sirius is still waiting for them though. I wish Sirius would just admit to Ren that he likes her because Hope was telling me that she likes him too! Funny how that works, innit?" Peter rambled on and on. _'Peter can be as quiet as a rat or he can ramble until your ear falls off.'_ James thought. James laughed at his own pun. James went into la-la land, remembering the day that they had finished their Animagus training.

_**Flashback**_

_**Third Year**_

"_Alright, I don't approve that you are all becoming un-Registered Animagus but you have all promised to only use your animal forms on the nights of the Full Moon to help Mr. Lupin." Professor McGonnagle stated._

"_Yes Professor," James, Sirius, Serenity, Adrianna and Peter said in unison. Remus was reading a book in the corner._

"_Alright, now point your wands at your foreheads and think of the animal that you want to become." McGonnagle told them. "Potter, you first."_

_James pointed his wand at his forehead and slowly turned into a fairly large, pure white stag. James' friends applauded. McGonnagle nodded and told Sirius to go next._

_Sirius did the same thing as James and transformed into a large black dog. Serenity laughed._

"_You look like the freaking Grim!" Sirius the Dog tackled Serenity onto the floor. Serenity pushed the dog off her. Sirius moved over to where James the Stag stood. Peter and Adrianna shared a knowing look. Peter had heard Sirius almost every night about 'Serenity this' and 'Serenity that.' Adrianna had heard the same thing from Serenity about Sirius._

"_Commons, your next."_

_Serenity took her wand appointed it at her forehead. She turned into a snow white wolf. Peter nodded and Adrianna laughed. The snow white wolf was in the Commons family crest._

_Peter stood up next and turned into a gray rat. Adrianna turned next into a rather large black cat. Professor McGonnagle collected the fallen wands and waved them all. The 3__rd__ year students all changed into their human forms._

"_Now remember. Pettigrew, you'll sneak quickly next to the tunnel in the Whomping Willow and press into the knot in the bark. Hold it down until everyone is in. None of you can be seen while sneaking out of the castle so you will use Potter's Cloak. Dismissed." McGonnagle stalked out of the room, throwing the wands onto the desk. The students ran to where their wands were; Serenity rubbing her shoulder._

"_What's wrong with you?" Adrianna asked her cousin._

"_Sirius weighs a lot in dog form." Serenity complained._

"_Do not," they heard Sirius mumble. Adrianna chuckled. Remus finished his page in the book and walked after his friends. _

"_So, Remy, when's the next full moon?" James asked his friend and roommate._

"_Next week. Esmeralda said that the potion should be finished tomorrow."_

"_W-what potion?" Peter asked as they walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room._

"_A potion that will make sure that I don't kill you guys. Esmeralda and Lily made it themselves with a little bit of help from Slughorn." Remus replied. By now they were at the Fat Lady's portrait._

"_Password?"_

"_Tradition," James answered promptly. The Fat Lady nodded and swung open. The group clambered through the portrait hole._

"_Who the bloody hell made up that password?" Adrianna asked as her and her friends flopped down near the fire. Remus smacked his sister in repremendation for the language._

"_Frank and Alice. This is their last year at Hogwarts and they said that when they have a kid, it will be 'tradition' to be in Gryffindor House. Stupid reason. They were probably love drunk in each others presence while deciding the password." Serenity grumbled._

"_I'm happy that their madly in love and all but still, we don't need to see that!" Sirius exclaimed, pointing at the back of Alice's head. You can only guess what they were doing. Everyone laughed._

_**End Flashback**_

The laughter of his friends echoed in James' mind.

"Hey Addy." Peter greeted Adrianna as she walked towards them. Adrianna's hair was in a messy bun, as always, and her hazel green orbs were covered by thick rimmed glasses.

"Hey Wormtail, hey Prongs." Adrianna greeted her friends.

"Hey Shadow." James gave her a one armed hug. "Where are Padfoot and Lobo?"

"Over there." Adrianna pointed towards Sirius and Serenity as they slowly walked towards the train.

"Wish they would admit they like each other." Peter mumbled. Adrianna and James nodded. Sirius and Serenity had liked each other since 3rd year.

_**Flashback**_

_**3rd Year**_

_James, Sirius, Peter and Remus were sitting on Peter's bed eating the treacle tarts that they had stolen from the kitchen. All was silent._

"_Truth or Dare?" Remus asked Sirius._

"_What?" Remus's roommates looked like they had been Confunded._

"_It's a Muggle game. My mum used to play it before she found out she was a witch. It's actually kind of fun." Remus explained._

"_How do you play?" Peter asked._

"_Well, you pick Truth or Dare. For truth, we ask you a question and you have to answer truthfully. For dare, we give you an outrageous thing to do and you have to do it. But let's say that you can't choose dare twice, because I know you guys too well." _

"_Alright. So, I pick dare." Sirius said._

"_I dare you to…" The game went on from there. Remus asked Sirius, Sirius asked James, James asked Peter and Peter asked Remus, until it was Sirius's turn again._

"_Truth or Dare?"_

"_I have to pick truth this time, right?" Remus nodded._

"_Fine, what's the question?" Sirius sighed, before taking out his copy of the Marauder's Map. They had been the Marauders since 2__nd__ year._

"_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," Sirius mumbled, pointing his wand at the folded bit of parchment. The red and black ink appeared._

"_Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Shadow, Lobo, Padfoot and Prongs are proud to present to you, the Marauder's Map." the map read._

"_Stop reading the damn map and answer the question," James' voice pulled Sirius out of thought._

"_What was the question?"_

"_What girl do you like?" Remus asked with a sly smile on his face. Sirius mumbled something under his breath._

"_What?" Peter asked._

"_Serenity…" Remus gasped at Sirius's confession, yet Peter and James looked at each other knowingly._

"_Knew it," Peter mumbled._

"_You always look like you've been hit with a Bludger whenever you see her," James added._

"_Well, is it my fault that she's so pretty, well brought up, smart and a prankster?" Sirius demanded._

"_I can't believe that you've fallen for my cousin!" Remus shouted. "Why haven't you told her yet? Hm? Are you waiting for Uncle Jake to pair her off with someone? Get a move on, Padfoot!"_

"_Okay, that's enough of that," James reprimanded them for once._

_**End Flashback**_

_**New Flashback**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Year**_

_The girls were all sitting in their room. Lily, Esmeralda, Hope and Serenity were talking quietly when Adrianna walked in._

"_That STUPID, ARROGANT, GIT!" Adrianna yelled, flopping onto her bed._

"_Who, James?" Lily asked._

"_No! That long haired hippy!"_

"_Oh, what did Regulus do this time?"_

"_More trash talk about our Quidditch team. And THEN he has the nerve to ask me out!"_

"_Oh, the nerve." Esmeralda replied, rolling her eyes and shaking her head._

"_I know! I mean okay, Seeker to Seeker trash talk, Beaters to Beaters trash talk, Chasers to Chasers trash talk. But Seeker to Chaser? Makes no sense." On the Gryffindor Quidditch team James was the Seeker, Sirius and Serenity were the Beaters and Adrianna, along with 2 other girls, was a Chaser. Remus and Peter were the announcers._

"_Yeah, I hate Regulus but Sirius is pretty handsome, don't you think?" Hope asked._

"_I have a boyfriend, thank you very much." Esmeralda replied._

"_He's as arrogant as James. __Wait__, no one is as arrogant as James." Lily smirked._

"_He's like my brother," Adrianna replied. Ad__dy__ looked over to Serenity, who usually jumped in when girls were talking about Sirius._

"_Ren?" All the girls looked at their dumbstruck roommate._

"_Huh? Oh, I kinda agree with Hope. He is pretty cute." Serenity sighed._

"_Do you like him?" Lily sat eagerly on the edge of Serenity's window side bed._

"_I don't know. He's got me so confused. He's like my brother but it's like he's more sometimes." Serenity collapsed onto her bed._

_**End Flashback**_

**Serenity's POV**

I hugged Aunt Matilda and Uncle John one last time. It ceased to amaze me that my dear, dear father had yet to make an appearance, though it seemed to piss James off. I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I didn't realize that someone was following me until he spoke.

"Fine, I can see when I'm not wanted." I turned to meet the familiar voice.

"SIRIUS!" I turned and jumped into his arms, hugging him. He seemed shocked but hugged me back. It appeared that his trunk was already on the train and Adrianna had taken my school trunk with her. We started walking towards our group of friends that were waiting for us. He reached behind me and pulled out the elastic that was holding my hair back in a ponytail. My blonde hair had darkened over the years into a light brown, sandy blonde colour.

"I like your hair down," he whispered. I could feel my face heat up. I had long admitted that I had a crush on Sirius but it was amazing that he could make me feel like this, before we even got to the school. We continued walking towards James, Adrianna and Peter. Remus was still with Esmeralda. Esmeralda had slowly turned into one of my best friends, so I was happy for Remy.

"When did your hair darken out?" he asked me.

"Over the summer. I don't know how and I don't know why but it did."

"I like it. It looks really nice."

"Thank you. I'm just happy that I don't have to be classified as a 'dumb-blonde'." I laughed.

"Dumb blonde? You? If it wasn't for you and Esmeralda we would've died during exams."

"Yeah well Addy helped a lot. She's the one who got you through the Defence exam. I loved that she duelled you all AND won!"

"Yeah, yeah. Rub it in." Sirius hip-checked me.

"Hey, um…youwannagooutwithmetonight?" Sirius mumbled.

"What was that? You sound like Snape when Esmeralda made that potion."

"I've had enough of trying to deny that we've ever been just friends. Go out with me tonight?" Oh. My. Gosh! Is Sirius 'Heartbreaker' Black really asking me out. I jumped into his arms and squealed (shudder).

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Of course I'll go out with you." Sirius wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we continued walking.

**On the Train**

"So, James. I heard Lily yelling at you. What did you do this time?" Sirius asked, wrapping his arm around Serenity. Serenity was next to Sirius while Adrianna was sitting in the middle of James and Peter. Remus was taking care of his Prefect duties with Lily.

"Oh, Evans thought I had turned Snivellus's hair pink. I never did find out who _actually_ did it though. I'd like to give them a high five." James laughed.

"Ummm, I d-did," Peter mumbled. The Marauders looked shocked.

"You did Peter?" Adrianna asked. Peter nodded.

"Nice," Sirius reached out and patted Peter on the shoulder with the hand that was not resting on Serenity's shoulder. Serenity and Adrianna laughed.

"So what did you all do during the summer?" James asked.

"I was in France for the opening of a new magical school, Beauxbatons. I hated it; I wish you guys could've come with me. Then I went to a memorial service for my mother. She's been gone for 5 years now." Serenity said, resting her head on Sirius's shoulder. Sirius rubbed her arm. Her mother's death was a tender subject with Serenity, as she was there when Joy Commons was murdered by Death Eaters, but she was hidden by a hasty Disillusionment Charm.

"Remus and I miss her too," Adrianna stated. Serenity nodded. She remembered the day her mother had died like it was yesterday…

_**Flash Back**_

_**The Summer of 1971**_

_Joy Commons, the powerful Auror, and her twin daughters, Serenity and Peace, were walking through their ritzy neighbourhood. Joy, as always, had her wand hidden in her jean pockets. Her and her daughters were dressed as Muggles. They were some of the few wizards who had perfected acting like Muggles, as had their cousins Remus and Adrianna.__ Joy suddenly had a sense of danger and quickly did Disillusionment Charms on her two daughters._

_Joy turned around and saw two people emerge out of thin air, cloaked in black. Joy whipped out her wand and pointed it at the 2 Death Eaters. What Joy didn't realise was that the Disillusionment Charm she had aimed for Peace had missed and her oldest twin girl was now standing beside her. The Death Eaters realized though and aimed two Killing Curses at the mother/daughter duo. The curses hit their targets and it was evident to the younger twin, Serenity, that her mother and older twin didn't stand a chance. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and Serenity turned before the fatal curses hit their targets._

_**End Flashback**_

"I miss my mom but it's like half of me died when Peace died." Serenity told her friends, the people who had kept her from getting depressed the last five years.

"I know how you feel. I felt the same when Anthony died." Adrianna told her.

"Who's Anthony?" Peter asked.

"Adrianna's twin." The group turned to see Remus in the doorway. He squeezed into the compartment and sat next to Serenity.

"Uncle Jake and my dad are twins. When Aunt Joy was pregnant for the second time with Peace and Ren, our mother was already pregnant with Addy and Anthony. Anthony was the younger twin and was born paralyzed. The Healers couldn't do anything about it. On a family vacation, we ran into Greyback who took pleasure in torturing Anthony…"

_**Flashback**_

_**Adrianna and Remus are 9**_

_The family of 5 was relaxing on the beach in the Bahamas, where they were on vacation. The youngest boy was sitting in his wheelchair, balancing on the back wheels. The boy's twin, a young girl, stood next to him, hovering. The oldest boy was reading a book and the parents were still in the Muggle hotel that was conveniently situated behind them. The three children did not notice the older man sitting next to them. The mans mouth was covered in sores and his grey hair was unruly, his eyes filled with hunger._

"_Hello children," he whispered. Adrianna yelped in surprise. They were the only ones on the beach, so no one heard her. Anthony sensed something bad about the man and wheeled himself in front of Adrianna._

"_What?" Anthony spat._

"_I don't appreciate being spat at, boy. CRUCIO!" Fenrir Greyback whipped out his wand so quickly it was a blur and Anthony rose out of his chair, twisting in agony. Remus jumped out of his seat._

"_Oh, another valiant. This is no fun. Avada Kedavra!" Anthony dropped; Adrianna had tears dripping down her face. Her sadness became anger as she whipped around to look at Greyback._

"_Oh, a little girl. They always taste so good." Greyback lunged at Adrianna and pinned her. His fangs were inches away from her neck when a figure jumped in the way and Greyback bit him instead. Greyback quickly turned on the spot when he heard yelling and disappeared. _

_Adrianna lay on the ground where Greyback had left her, before turning to her saviour._

"_REMUS!" Her big brother was lying on the ground shuddering, a bright red bite mark on his neck._

"_You'll be okay, you'll be fine." Adrianna pleaded, trying to convince herself more than anything._

"_Addy, you don't understand. Tonight's the night of the full moon. I'm going to be a werewolf."_

_**End Flashback**_

"And that's what happened," he finished. "You guys had better put your robes on, we'll be arriving shortly." Remus stood up and walked out the compartment door.

"I didn't even know that's what happened!" Serenity exclaimed the minute the compartment door swung closed.

"Poor Remus," Peter mumbled.

"He later told me that he wouldn't have been able to bear losing another sibling." Adrianna told them as they threw on their school robes. The group was sobered by the latest revelation. Minutes later the train slowed down, pulling into Hogsmede Station. The Marauders exited the train and headed over to where the carriages waited. They soon heard a familiar voice.

"Firs' years, this way please." Hagrid yelled.

"Hey Hagrid!" the friends called out. The Marauders had gotten to know Hagrid quite well, since they sometimes had detention with him in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid turned and waved at the students who were like family to him.

The next carriage pulled up and only Adrianna and Serenity could see the Thestrals that pulled them. Remus could see them too, but he was still working as a Prefect with Lily. The 5 of them piled into the carriage and were whisked away.

As they were being pulled towards the beautiful castle, James caught a glimpse of pink in the crowd.

"Peter, your curse still hasn't worn off! It's brilliant." James howled with laughter. Sirius glimpsed out the window.

"What curse did you use?" he mumbled.

"Yeah, you never know when Sirius might dye his hair!" Serenity asked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny"

"Oh I don't know, I think pink might be your colour!" Adrianna was sitting next to James and Peter while Sirius and Serenity were sitting side by side.

"We're here!" Serenity jumped up, excited. The Marauders were so wrapped up in their conversation that they hadn't noticed the large, bright castle coming into view. They filed out of the carriage and were soon joined by Remus, Esmeralda and Hope Daniels. Hope, Esmeralda, Adrianna, Lily and Serenity were roommates while Sirius, Remus, Peter and James were roommates.

They entered the Great Hall. There were students already talking and laughing at every table. The group sat down at the Gryffindor table smiling and waving at all the people who greeted them. The Marauders had a reputation, not only for being the greatest pranksters Hogwarts had seen so far, but for also being some of the most popular students.

Lily, Esmeralda and Hope were also very popular; Lily for being extremely pretty and smart, Hope for being Chaser on the Gryffindor team and her beauty and Esmeralda for her beauty, intelligence, the fact that she created a potion by herself and the fact that she had been dating Remus since 3rd year.

James sat down next to Serenity, who had just sat down after greeting Lily, Esmeralda and Hope. Sirius took his place next to her. Adrianna sat across from her cousin with Remus and Peter flanking her on either side.

"It sucks that Malfoy graduated last year. I'll miss pranking him," Adrianna sighed.

"Yeah but we can now move on to bigger and better things." James replied.

"Moony, why did Dumbledore make _you_ Prefect?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, you're always getting into trouble with us," Peter piped up. He always did that when he was in danger of being forgotten.

"I think Headmaster wanted to see if I could exercise some control over my best friends and cousin and sister." Remus replied, standing up to go stand next to Lily at the head of the table.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Adrianna mumbled. Serenity laughed as McGonnagle stuck her head into the Great Hall.

"We're about to start Sorting, please being quiet." McGonnagle yelled over the noise, looking plainly at the 5 students at Gryffindor table. Serenity, Sirius, James, Adrianna and Peter waved at her. She rolled her eyes at them.

McGonnagle only acted like she disliked the Marauders; in truth, she had to wait until their detentions were over before she could laugh at whatever prank they had inexplicably pulled off.

A group of small, scared 1st years filed into the Great Hall.

The rip in the Sorting Hat opened as always and started singing about sticking together in hard times.

"If they want us to stick with the Slytherins then that hat is on its last legs," James mumbled.

"A hat doesn't have legs, Potter," Lily hissed as she circled the table. James stuck out his tongue at her, earning him a hard slap on the back of the head.

"Oh very mature James," Adrianna whispered.

"Aaron Acton," McGonnagle called.

"Huffelpuff!"

_**Later…**_

"Zedidia Zwick," Sirius heard a low, carrying snicker. He turned around to see his 17 year old cousin, Bellatrix Black, sitting at the Slytherin table, sitting next to her boyfriend/cousin Rodulphus Lestrange. He shot her a dirty look which she gladly returned.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled. The last student to be sorted jumped up, ran to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

_**After **__**Dinner**_

_(A/N: Sorry but it's boring to write about the Sorting.)_

Professor Dumbledore stood up and the entire Hall was silent.

"1st years, welcome to Hogwarts. To everyone else, welcome back! We are looking forward to another splendid year at Hogwarts. There is a list of banned items on Mr. Filtch's door. Oh and to our resident pranksters, please take it easy on the 1st years." Dumbledore addressed the Hall.

"Well, I guess we had that coming." James stated loudly to a few chuckles. Sirius smirked.

"Well, DUH! We gave a 1st year a mental breakdown last year." Adrianna hissed. Serenity laughed.

"Well they had _that_ coming."

"On the subject of pranking, we might as well get the first day of school prank out of the way. So, if you please," the Headmaster said, gesturing to James. James nodded at his friends and they all drew their wands, waving them in unison.

Above the Ravenclaw table black and blue fireworks went off to cheers from the Ravenclaw students.

Above the Gryffindor table red and gold fireworks went off to cheers from every Gryffindor, including Lily.

Above the Huffelpuff table yellow and black fireworks went off to the Huffelpuffs screams of laughter.

Above the Slytherin table nothing went off. The Slytherins looked up and the blinding green and silver fireworks went off.

This all happened at the same time and the cheers were deafening. The Marauders heard the delighted squeals from all the 1st years and the squeals and laughter made them smile.

James stood up and raised both of his arms to the applause, which got louder as James stood up.

Sirius then stood up and bowed, mockingly. He then pumped his one arm on the air, his other hand grasping Serenity's.

Serenity and Adrianna stood up, Serenity curtsied, mockingly and she pumped her fist in the air. Adrianna did the same thing at the same time.

Remus raised his hand in acknowledgement to the applause. Remus pranked when it brought happiness to others and when it didn't hurt anyone.

Peter waved his hand shyly to the applause and when it thundered louder, he waved both his hands in the air. The applause and screams were the loudest ever.

A few minutes passed and the applause died down.

"Thank you. I have to say, I don't know how you pull it off each year." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor. I'd like you to welcome, Professor Anderson." A small, blonde woman stood up and waved.

"Push over," James coughed, earning him a smack from Remus, who was sitting across from him. Dumbledore finished the announcements and dismissed them. Sirius nudged Serenity. She looked over at him and he put up 5 fingers. Serenity gave him a questioning look.

"I'll meet you in the Gryffindor Common Room 5 minutes after we go upstairs," he mouthed. Serenity nodded quickly. They traipsed up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower.

"Lilypad," James told the portrait. The door swung open to the 1st years sitting in the couches.

"Ay!" James yelled at a 2nd year who was sitting in his seat. The little boy immediately stood up.

"I'm very sorry, Mr. Potter, s-sir!"

"It's alright Timothy." Timothy immediately ran away. James looked towards the stairways leading to the dormitories, which Serenity and Sirius were sprinting up. James collapsed into his seat while Esmeralda and Remus sat on the loveseat beside him. Adrianna and Peter kicked two first years out of the arm chairs facing James.

"Somebody's got a date tonight," Esmeralda smiled at her friends retreating back. Esmeralda didn't quite approve of their pranking but she had learned to accept it, just like Remus had.

"Sweetheart, when will the potion be finished?" Remus asked her.

"Tonight. Professor Slughorn told me during the feast." Esmeralda had created a potion that would help Remus remember his true self while he was a werewolf.

"W-when is the next…you know?" Peter asked.

"Next week." Remus shuddered. He hated putting his friends in danger but, though he hated to admit it, he enjoyed the company of his best friends, sister and cousin. Sometimes Esmeralda joined them on the nights of the Full Moon, in her pure white swan form.

"Well, I'm ready for the first FM of the school year. That shed in our backyard wasn't the most comfortable thing to keep you company in, Remy." Adrianna laughed.

_**In the Girls Dormitory**_

Serenity sprinted up the stairs and ran full speed into her room.

"Hey Lily, Hope," she greeted her friends.

"Hot date tonight?" Hope asked sarcastically while Lily exclaimed, "Where's the fire?"

"A: Yes, I do have a hot date tonight. B: There is no fire Lily!" Serenity replied. She grabbed her trunk, flung it open and grabbed some of her Muggle clothes.

She grabbed a pair of fitted blue jeans, a brown tank top and a brown, white and pink stripped polo. She threw her trunk onto her corner bed and drew the curtains so she could get dressed. She threw the tank top on and then pulled the polo on top. She shimmied into the jeans and secured them with a black dragon skin belt. She came out and drew her wand to straighten her hair. She pulled the left side of her bangs to rest next to her right eye. The bang would occasionally fall into her eyes. Adrianna had taught her how to do her hair like that. She put on a dash of sparkling lip gloss that Lily had bought her for her last birthday. She put on a pair of silver earrings with wooden charms. She put on her black running shoes and ran out the door.

_**In the Boys Dormitory**_

Sirius bolted up the stairs and into the bedroom that he shared with James, Remus and Peter. He was the only one in the room. He grabbed a fitted black button down shirt, a pair of black jeans and his black running shoes. He ran into the shower, quickly showered and changed. He grabbed his wand and dried his shoulder-length black hair. When it was dry he ran to the mirror that he and James INSISTED on putting up each year. He looked into the mirror and flipped his hair to give the casual look but what he saw shocked him.

His grey eyes sparkled when there was no light. The smile plastered on his face was not the haughty, superficial smile that everyone at Hogwarts knew. The only people who had seen his natural smile were his friends and it took _a lot_ to bring out that smile. He smiled brighter and flipped his hair again before grabbing the Muggle leather jacket he had originally gotten to tick his parents but that had slowly turned into his favourite jacket. Sirius grabbed the jacket and ran out the door.

_**In the Common Room**_

"So yeah, we went to France for a bit. It's so hard to travel with the fear of Voldemort lurking in every wizard's heart." Adrianna said. There was a noticeable gasp from Peter when she said You-Know-Who's name.

"Get over it Peter." Esmeralda told him. Esmeralda was a Muggle-born from Ireland who was not frightened of Voldemort.

"I don't see how it can be easy to say the name!" Peter whispered.

"I guess that if he kills someone close to you, you don't feel fear anymore; just anger." James told him. James' uncle and cousin had been killed by Voldemort. The conversation was halted when Sirius walked down the stairs.

"Hey Pad," James called from his chair. Sirius walked over to them.

"Lookin good, Black." Adrianna teased him. They had the brother/sister relationship that Serenity and James had. A short girl with brown curly hair sauntered up to them.

"Hey Sirius," she said while walking her fingers up his arm. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What Amber?" he asked. Sirius' friends were shocked. Sirius lived for these moments.

_**Flashback**_

_**2**__**nd**__** Year**_

"_Hey Sirius," a flock of girls surrounded him._

"_Ladies, ladies. Please. There is enough of me for all of you." Sirius said in a low, husky voice. A few feet away from him was James, surrounded by his own group of girls._

"_Hey James," the group surrounded him._

"_Okay, I'm going to need all of your names," James smirked cockily. He didn't realize that Lily was right behind him until he turned to get her name._

"_Oh, Lily!" he exclaimed, shocked. He deepened his voice considerably before continuing. "How's it going?"_

"_You're a prat, you know that right?" Lily asked before walking away. James immediately ditched his 'groupies', chasing after her and her friend Mary. The remaining girls looked disappointed._

"_It's okay, ladies. Come join the party." Sirius called to the girls. They all squealed and flocked around Sirius._

_**End Flashback**_

"I just wanted to know what you were doing tonight." Amber asked, pressing against Sirius.

"Actually, I have a date with a girl who is not you." Sirius stated plainly. Amber's jaw dropped as she stared at him, shocked at being turned down.

"Close your mouth before you swallow a fly," Adrianna laughed. Amber 'humph-ed' and stalked away. Esmeralda laughed.

"I hate that girl." Adrianna stated.

"Hate is a really strong word. But I really, really, really dislike her." Esmeralda said. Remus wrapped an arm around her shoulders. James laughed.

"She's got a witty sense of humour. Don't let her get away Moony." James said about his best friend's girlfriend.

"I wasn't planning on it," he replied.

"Speaking of which. Ms. Orlean, will you be joining us for our monthly gathering this fine September?" Sirius asked in a formal voice.

"Why, yes Mr. Black. I believe I shall join you." Esmeralda replied in an equally formal voice. Peter chuckled.

"Alright, what have you done to Padfoot, Prongs?" Sirius turned to look towards the voice. Serenity was stepping off the last stair towards the girl's dormitories.

"Why do you immediately assume _I_ did something?"

"Hey, you ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be. See you guys later." Serenity called as Sirius led her out of the Common Room.

"Aww, they're the sweetest." Adrianna said, watching as Sirius opened the Portrait hole and let Serenity go first.

"Yeah, remember our first date?" Esmeralda asked Remus, cuddling into him.

"Yeah, I was so nervous!" Remus chuckled.

_**Flashback**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Year**_

"_Remus, calm down. It's just a coffee date." James pleaded with his friend. James was lying face first on his bed, so the words came out a little distorted. Sirius and Peter were playing Wizards Chess. Sirius, not surprisingly, was beating poor Peter. Remus was pacing around the room, wringing his hands._

"_Yeah, calm down Remus. It's not like she doesn't know about your furry little problem. She and Lily made up that Wolfsbane Potion. Then they sold it to that idiot because they couldn't take credit for it since they're just students." Sirius added, not looking up from his Queen demolishing Peter's Castle._

"_But, I really like her. What if she doesn't like me? What if I make a fool out of myself?" Remus asked, not ceasing his pacing._

"_Talk to James. He asks himself those questions ever morning and every night." Sirius laughed before ducking as James' pillow flew over his head. The Chess pieces squealed and ran for cover._

"_Well, that's the end of that game," Peter mumbled._

"_Yeah, well I'm lucky to find a girl who hasn't given into your guy's charm." Remus chuckled. He sighed as he flopped down on the closest bed._

"_She mustn't have a thing for trouble makers." James replied._

"_Yeah, because EVERY girl likes us." Sirius added._

"_Except one." James mumbled, burrowing his head into another pillow._

"_What's with him?" Peter asked quietly._

"_Lily __acquiesced__ to poor James' request, once again!" Sirius groaned while flopping on his window view bed._

"_Big word for someone who can barely spell cat," Remus muttered. Peter laughed quietly at his 3 best friends banter._

"_Cat? Where?" Sirius' head shot up. Remus chucked one of his pillows at Sirius' head._

"_WHAT IS WITH THROWING PILLOWS AT MY HEAD!?!" Sirius yelled as he rolled off the bed for cover._

"_Can you boys keep it down?" Serenity stuck her head into the room._

"_Yeah, not all of Gryffindor Tower needs to hear the large mass that would be Sirius falling out of bed." Adrianna followed her cousin into the room. Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. _

"_I thought that you two were helping Esmeralda get ready?" Sirius asked, cowering in the corner, rocking back and forth with his knees at his neck and his arms wrapped around his legs._

"_We were," Serenity replied as she collapsed onto Sirius' bed, spreading her arms out._

"_But we got kicked out." Adrianna added, sitting on her brother's bed before falling back onto the bed with her lower legs dangling off the edge of the bed._

"_Because we were giving her self-esteem issues." Serenity snuggled into Sirius' pillows._

"_It's not OUR fault that Uncle Jake wants us to look perfect." Adrianna poked her brother in the arm to get his attention._

"_Why is that again?" Sirius asked, his grey eyes calculating._

"_Our behaviour reflects on my father's campaign for Minister and since he is the Minister, the Daily Prophet is out to make him look bad." Serenity mumbled, starting to fall asleep._

"_And if we look bad, he looks bad. We've gone in for interviews, Wizarding radio shows, Wizarding television shows and we are…? What do they call us?" Adrianna asked her cousin._

"_Britain's Angels," Serenity yawned._

"_Yeah, we have to go to all the right parties, clubs, balls; we have to wear the right clothes and accessories. Damn! We're like freaking Muggle debutantes."_

"_What I don't get is why you two have different last names if your fathers are Jake and John Commons." James said._

"_Our dad changed our last name after Uncle Jake became Minister. Something about not wanting publicity." Remus replied._

"_But you just said…" Peter trailed off._

"_Yeah, I go with Serenity as her best friend Ashaya. I change my hairstyle and my hair colour each interview. It's hilarious since nobody can keep up!" Adrianna laughed._

"_What do you do Remus?" Peter asked. Remus shook himself from his reverie._

"_Bodyguard," he replied simply._

"_Yes, Remus doesn't trust me alone anywhere." Adrianna added. In a sudden flurry of action Sirius jumped onto his bed and started tickling Serenity mercilessly._

"_S-st-sto-stop, stop, stop!" Serenity gasped between laughs. Sirius climbed over her and pinned her to the bed._

"_Say it," he demanded._

"_Ne-never!" She screamed as he tickled her harder._

"_Say it!"_

"_Alright, you're the tickle champion. Beware!" Serenity laughed._

"_That's more like it," he nudged her with his hip and she slid over on the bed to make room for him. He collapsed next to her._

"_Well, you're awake now." Adrianna teased her cousin._

"_Yeah, yeah. I'll get Jason back for telling you my ticklish spots, mark my words." Serenity told Sirius, speaking of her older brother._

"_Who says Jason told him?" Remus asked._

"_You wouldn't!"_

"_I wouldn't but a certain sister of mine might have as an April Fools Day thing." Remus replied mysteriously._

"_Oh, so that's why you guys kept tickling me on AFD!" James nodded._

"_Best AFD ever!" James cheered._

"_Yeah, my stomach hurt for hours after that!"_

"_Not our fault that you're so ticklish." Adrianna commented._

"_Yeah, listen to Addy!" Sirius said. "Don't blame us."_

"_Who said I was blaming you?"_

"_Oh, right."_

"_Okay, mates. I gotta go. Esmeralda should be waiting for me." Remus left the room._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Yeah, our first date was amazing." Esmeralda sighed.

"That's a big sigh." Remus commented.

"Just remembering…"

_**Flashback**_

_**3**__**rd**__** Year**_

_Remus waited downstairs for Esmeralda to appear._

"_Looking for someone?" Remus turned to see Lily standing behind him._

"_Yeah, is she coming?" Remus asked. Lily nodded to the top of the stairs. Remus turned. Esmeralda was standing at the top of the dormitory stairs. Her brown hair was wavy and came down to her shoulders. She was wearing a red blouse with black pants. She was wearing a red rose necklace and matching earrings._

"_Hey," she greeted him._

"_Hey," he replied. He laughed inside at their anticlimactic greeting._

"_You ready to go?" he asked._

"_Yeah," she replied._

"_You kids have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lily laughed._

"_Thanks Lily. You're friends are harassing my roommates in our room, in case your wondering." Remus told her, opening the door for Esmeralda and closing it behind them._

"_Yeah, Lily kicked Addy and Ren out." Esmeralda explained._

"_They said they were giving you self-esteem issues?" Remus' statement came out as more of a question._

"_Yeah, they were joking around about how they should give me up as a lost cause. They told me that I would have to do everything myself because they had done all they could. They said they can only do so much. They were teasing so I told them that with them around it was a good thing I __**didn't**__ have any self-esteem issues. But of course Lily's selective hearing was acting up and she only heard the self-esteem issue part so she swatted them on the heads and sent them to go bug you." Esmeralda laughed._

"_Well, they're wrong. You're beautiful." Remus whispered. Esmeralda felt her face heat up with the blush. Remus and Esmeralda walked to the Astronomy Tower in silence._

_They stood in silence watching the stars. Esmeralda snuck a glance at Remus just to see that he was watching her._

"_This is kind of awkward." Esmeralda whispered._

"_Yeah it is. It's just that I really like you and I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing and scaring you away." Remus explained._

"_I really like you too." Esmeralda mumbled. Remus reached over and put his arm around her shoulders._

"_I don't know how to be close to you when I'm so dangerous." Remus told her._

"_I don't think you're dangerous." Esmeralda told him, leaning into him. Remus wrapped his other arm around her shoulders so he was hugging her._

"_I would never intentionally hurt you." Remus whispered into her hair._

_**End Flashback**_

**

* * *

****A/N:** Finally finished. Please Review. Oh and this is what everyone is going to look like. 

**James:** Adam Brody

**Sirius:** Zac Efron

**Remus:** Kevin Zegers

**Peter:** Charles Hughes

**Snape: **Taylor Handly

**Jason:** Lucas Grabeel

**Regulus: **Garrett Hedlund

**Lily:** Kirsten Dunst

**Hope: **Samaire Armstrong

**Serenity:** Mischa Barton

**Adrianna:** Amanda Righetti

**Esmeralda:** Rachel Bilson

Please review!

TGDC


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So sorry for the long wait, your loyal 4 reviewers. You're lucky that I'm being pushed into updating, or else I would be waiting for more reviews. Please, if you read this story, review. I don't bite (hard) and I won't be a bitch (no matter what one of my friends says in her own way coughKDcough)

Happy Belated Holidays!

**Chapter 3**

**New Relationships**

Later that night, Serenity skipped into her dorm room.

"Where the hell have you been, do you know what time it is?" Lily screeched. The room was filled with light from the girl's wand tips.

"I was with Sirius, and no I do not know what time it is." Serenity replied, taking in the faces of her roommates.

"It's almost midnight, and you left here at 6." Hope stated.

"Really? 6 hours!" Serenity sighed and flopped down on her bed, taking hold of her pillow.

"So, how did it go???" Esmeralda asked, perching herself on the edge of the love-struck girls bed.

"It was amazing! He was so sweet. We went up to the Astronomy Tower and talked for the entire time, except when we almost got caught by Filch. That's when we hid for about 20 minutes. All in all, it was totally amazing!"

"Did you kiss him?" the ever-inquisitive Hope asked.

"No, but I wish we had kissed. I think he wants to take it slow. We're going on a walk around campus tomorrow night. I can't wait."

"Cool, now all we have to do is wait for Addy to make an appearance." Esmeralda said sarcastically.

"Where is she?" Serenity noticed that her cousin was not present in the room.

"Who knows?"

* * *

"Stop it stupid! If you want me to get this spell off you, you'll have to stay still!" A female's voice rang through an empty classroom.

"Well sorry if your hands are cold on my face!" The male replied.

"Well, I wouldn't be touching your face if you lit your wand dumb ass!"

"Fine, _Lumos!_ There, happy now?" the boy asked sarcastically.

"No, not really Severus! My cousin will be back from her date soon!"

"Well Adrianna, I'm sorry that you have to miss some preppy, stuck-up girl gush over an arrogant bastard!" Severus snapped at Adrianna.

"Do not talk about my family like that Snape!" Adrianna snapped back.

"Sirius isn't part of your family Addy." Snape replied calmly, trying to talk her away from having a rage-blackout.

"Yes he is, same as how Lily, James, Peter, Esmeralda, Hope, and you are part of my family." Addy stated. "Now do you want a wand in the eye, or your original black hair color back?" she asked rhetorically. She mumbled her spell and waved her wand, but the spell reflected back and hit a wall.

"Damn, I didn't know Pettigrew could cast a spell that well." Snape mumbled.

"Yeah, he is kinda a dimwit."

"I say that you and Lily should have been in Slytherin." Snape stated, as Adrianna said another spell, causing his hair to turn brown instead of pink.

"That's what I'm saying! But _no_, Sirius's arrogant, hippy brother can get in!" Adrianna could never get over that Regulus got into Slytherin and she hadn't.

"Who, Reg? He's my roommate; he's an okay guy. Why, you don't like him?"

"No, he's a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, and we do not get along!"

"But, I'm a Slytherin and you're a Gryffindor and we get along well…"

Adrianna's jaw clenched. "It's different."

"How is it different?"

"It just is! 90 percent of Slytherins go evil. In danger, you all save yourselves instead of others, while Gryffindors feel the overwhelming urge to protect others. I just don't think you're like that. Now, do you want your hair back the way it was or not?" Snape nodded. Adrianna cast the same spell over and over again until Snape's hair was black again, and lo and behold, it wasn't greasy anymore!

"Addy, could I ask you something?"

"What?" She looked at him.

"Why are you helping me?" Adrianna was taken aback.

"It's not right how my friends and family treat you. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well you can't pick your family." Adrianna laughed and smiled.

"Wow that was a smile, an actual smile!" Snape exclaimed.

"Yeah, but if you tell anyone, I'll kill you!" Adrianna replied, poking him in the back of the neck with her wand.

'I'm sure McGonnagle would _love_ to find my dead body in her classroom tomorrow."

"I'm sure she wouldn't be surprised." Soon, Adrianna and Severus had become close friends, as they spent the night laughing and talking.

"Dammit!" Adrianna exclaimed, looking at her watch.

"What?"

"We have to go back to our Common Rooms. Lily's gonna flip!" Snape and Addy ran out of the Transfiguration Classroom and to their Common Rooms.

"Lilypad." Addy murmured to the Fat Lady.

"What do you think you're doing out in the halls this late, Miss?" The Fat Lady demanded.

"If you tell anyone, James and Sirius will make life a living hell for you." Adrianna threatened.

"Fine, go in then." The portrait swung open. Addy crept past the sleeping students in the Common Room who had fallen asleep studying, and into her dorm room.

"Where have you been?" a soft voice whispered. A wand end lit, illuminating Serenity's face. "Do you know how worried I was when I came back and you weren't there?"

"How long have you been waiting up for me?"

"Since midnight, which was…4 hours ago."

"No one asked you to wait up for me."

"Yeah, but we're family. And especially since our family is so messed up, we have to stick together."

"Well, I'm sorry for staying up so late. How was your date?"

"It was fine, I'll tell you when we wake up, we have class in 2 hours, so let's get some sleep." The wand tip was extinguished and Serenity flopped back onto her bed. Within seconds she was asleep.

Adrianna slipped into her bed and drew the curtains. Her head hit the pillow and she immediately fell asleep, exhausted.

* * *

When the girls woke up, 2 hours later, Serenity and Adrianna were exhausted. They had gotten a grand total of 2 hours of sleep. Serenity could not function properly without, at least, 8 hours of sleep, or 10 cups of coffee in her. Adrianna could get little to no sleep, but she needed to be wired with sugar to be able to function.

"What time did you get in last night Addy?"

"4." Serenity replied to Lily for her, shooting her cousin a dirty look. Serenity could be very cynical and very bitchy while tired, though the two traits could sometimes be mistaken for each other.

"Damn, we better warn the guys not to piss either of you off today." Hope whistled.

"Well, come on. The guys are waiting for us in the Common Room for breakfast, as always." Esmeralda said, ushering her friends out of the room.

In the Common Room, the guys were standing in their everyday, Muggle clothes, as it was dress down day. James was in a white button-down top with black jeans. The white shirt was buttoned up until the second from the top button, so it was open collar. Sirius was in a black button down top with black jeans. The shirt was open to reveal a black wife beater underneath. Remus was in a red t-shirt and blue jeans. Peter was in a blue t-shirt and tan colored jeans.

Lily was wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt. Serenity was in a yellow, light blue and turquoise stripped sweater, with yellow being the dominant color, and a dark blue tank top underneath. She was wearing some well fitting blue jeans along with a blue flower necklace and matching blue earrings. Adrianna was wearing a black tank top with a ripped red blouse over top, with black jeans. Esmeralda was wearing a blue blouse with a dark blue peasant skirt.

Serenity stumbled into Sirius's arms and rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, as to not disturb Esmeralda and Remus as the greeted each other with a hug. Adrianna had given her brother and James hugs, and now James and Lily had already started arguing.

"Adrianna didn't get back into the dorm room until 4 this morning; I was the one who waited up for her."

"So you didn't get much sleep last night, huh?"

"No, I just want to go back to bed," she whispered, nuzzling into his neck and giving him a barely-there kiss on the shoulder.

"Well, you can't," he whispered back, pulling her into a tight hug, "We have to go to class. Remember, this is our first year with that Anderson teacher."

"I don't care. I feel like I'm gonna be sick from lack of sleep."

"You'll feel better once you get food into you. Come on." He pulled her towards the portrait hole, which Remus was holding open for them.

* * *

"So, Addy, where were you last night?" Hope asked. Serenity was nibbling on the toast off of Sirius's plate; Esmeralda was eating some fruit salad for breakfast; Lily was eating a plate of pancakes; Hope never ate breakfast, despite what her friends told her to do; Sirius had a plate of bacon, eggs, toast and sausage; James was eating some French Toast; and Peter was eating everything that they were eating, by himself. A pot of coffee popped up on their table and Peter reached for it.

"Peter, if you touch that coffee pot, there will be a stump where your hand should be." Serenity told him quite calmly. Peter immediately relinquished the pot, and Sirius poured her some coffee.

"I was just…hanging out." Adrianna knew that she would never be able to live down being friends with 'Snivellus'.

"Well next time, try to come back a little earlier than 4 o'clock in the morning." Hope replied. Addy nodded; she was busy watching Snape eating alone at the Slytherin table. He looked up and smiled at her. She smiled back; Remus caught the smile and turned around. He saw Snape smiling back at her and his eyes widened.

* * *

The group was sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts class, listening to the other students in the class talk and laugh while Professor Anderson tried to speak about defending yourself against others. She finally gave up and sat down.

Serenity had dozed off against Sirius's shoulder; he had wrapped his arm around her shoulders to keep her from slipping away. James was throwing small pieces of paper at Lily's head; Lily kept turning around and giving him dirty looks. Remus and Esmeralda began to quietly talk after the teacher had sat down. Snape and Addy kept exchanging looks with each other.

Careful to not wake Serenity, Sirius leaned over to speak to Adrianna, who was sitting next to him.

"There are some rumors going around." he whispered.

"What kinda rumors?" Addy smirked and laughed.

"People are saying that you and Snape are hanging out." At that moment, Professor Anderson was fed up of being pushed around.

"Potter, Lupin, Black, Evans, Orlean, Commons, Lupin, knock it off!' she screamed. Serenity jolted awake, James immediately stopped throwing paper at Lily, Esmeralda and Remus stopped talking, and Sirius and Adrianna bit there lips to stop from laughing.

"You have to learn to respect your superiors!" she yelled at them.

"Oh, we know how to respect our superiors, we just don't consider you our superior." Serenity snapped.

"Commons, detention."

"Hey, she wasn't doing anything but telling the truth." James said.

"Yeah, you can't give a student detention for telling the truth." Sirius added.

"It is against the rules." Remus threw in his two-cents worth.

"Lupin, Potter, Black. You can join her in detention." The bell rang, signaling the beginning of lunch.

James, Lily, Serenity (who was feeling better thanks to her nap), Sirius (who felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest no that Serenity was feeling better), Esmeralda, Hope, and Remus went down to the Great Hall to eat, but Adrianna stayed back. Once her family had disappeared around the corner, she ran to the library.

* * *

"Hey Snape!" Snape jumped as Adrianna sat next to him.

"Jumpy, aren't we?"

"Sorry, but you sound a lot like your cousin, and I do NOT want to be attacked again." Severus replied.

"Okay…WAIT! What do you mean, _again_?"

"They caught up to me after class, taunted me for a bit, and then hexed my feet so they won't stop dancing. See?" Snape pulled his feet out from underneath the table he was sitting at; his feet were twitching. Addy pulled out her wand and stopped his feet with the counter-curse.

Her wand was still drawn when she heard,. "Hey, there she is!" She turned to see her family: James, Sirius, Remus, Serenity, and Peter.

"Good job Addy, you found him!" James drew his wand. Addy stepped in front of Snape.

"You ever come near him again and I'll hex you all!" She glared at the lot of them, grabbed Snape's hand, then walked away.

The group looked at each other, confused.

"Did she just…?" James paused, trying to find the words.

"She did." Sirius replied, solemnly; knowing what his best friend was thinking.

* * *

"Adrianna, why did you protect me?" Snape asked as they walked down to the lake after the friends falling out.

"Because, you're my friend." They sat by the lake; Addy pulled her legs up to her chest as she sat against a tree, folding her arms over her knees and resting her chin on them.

"What's wrong?" Snape asked her, seeing that she was looking blankly at the lake.

"It's just…they expect so much of me. They expect me to always be by their side, always joking with them, always having to know my business." Snape awkwardly put his arm around her. "I get why Remus and Serenity do it; they're my blood. Remus is my older brother, so it's in his job description to be protective. Serenity is my cousin, but she's like my twin. After Adrian died, Serenity became like my twin, because she had lost her twin earlier in the year." Addy leaned into Snape.

"And it's not like I don't get why they pick on people. It distracts them from their pain." Addy admitted.

"What pain could they ever have?" Snape asked her bitterly.

"James lost his Uncle and cousin to Voldemort's Death Eaters. His cousin was his best friend. Sirius doesn't have a very good home life; his parents expect him to live like a Slytherin while he's a Gryffindor. Peter's parents hate him for being a wizard; he's a Muggle-born you know. Remus has a pretty bad past; he…lost Adrian too." Adrianna could not admit her family's secret. "Serenity's expected to be happy and perfect all the time; she just _can't_ be happy all the time, and she hates being perfect."

"Wow, you don't really know someone until you've walked around in their shoes for a while."

* * *

"Why would she defend Snape?" Serenity asked Remus. The Marauders were sitting in the Common Room, contemplating what had just happened.

"I saw her smiling at him during breakfast this morning. Maybe that's where she was until 4 in the morning." Remus replied, resting his head on the back of the couch. Serenity curled up next to Sirius in front of the fire; James sat with his feet up in 'his' chair that was beside the fire; Remus and Peter sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"Do you think they're d-dating?" Peter squeaked to the group.

"EW!" The group said in unison.

**

* * *

****A/N:** There it is! Thank you so much to Vampria 101, who's ideas fueled most of this chapter. She is one of the best friends an author could have! Review!!! Or I will NOT update. 


End file.
